nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Alliance Guard
The '''Galactic Alliance Guard' (GAG) was a secret police organization that came into existence around 40 ABY. It was created by the Galactic Alliance, under the auspices of Chief of State Cal Omas and Admiral Cha Niathal, during the Second Galactic Civil War in order to counter Corellian terrorist activity on Coruscant. It was based in the Galactic Justice Center and comprised top Coruscant Security Force, Galactic Alliance Intelligence Service, ex-New Republic Intelligence Service, and Special Forces personnel. History Leadership was initially offered to Mara Jade Skywalker due to her previous exploits as an Emperor's Hand. The thought of a Jedi running a secret police unit troubled her, and she declined. Instead, Jedi Knight and aspiring Dark Lord of the Sith Jacen Solo took command of the unit. Even though Mara and the other Jedi Masters were against Jedi being involved with the organization, Grand Master Luke Skywalker's own son, Ben Skywalker, informally apprenticed to Jacen, joined the force. The formation of the GAG led to the resignation of Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon as Supreme Commander; secret police were one of the aspects of the old Galactic Empire that Pellaeon had hated the most, and thus had removed during his leadership of the Imperial Remnant. Jacen was given the rank of Colonel and led the Galactic Alliance Guard on many raids in Galactic City, specifically in districts and areas with a heavy Corellian population. The soldiers under his command saw similarities between his command style and that of Darth Vader's, noting that he "never asked of them what he would not do himself." This viewpoint was strengthened when Jacen discarded his Jedi robes for a black military uniform with a cloak, an appearance Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker noted to be similar to Vader's. The GAG interned, deported, and interrogated its suspects with brutal efficiency. In some cases interrogation would be meted out by Jacen Solo personally. During one such instance, the bounty hunter Ailyn Vel was killed by Colonel Solo during questioning. Under his command, the members of the organization earned a fast reputation as an uncompromising band of hard-liners. Many of the citizens targeted by the Guard referred to them as "stormies" due to the strong similarities between GAG troopers and the stormtroopers of the Empire. It was on a GAG raid that the young Ben Skywalker made his first combat kill, an event which shook him to the core. Nevertheless, the organization proved remarkably effective at curbing Corellian and later, Confederation, activity on Coruscant. As a reward for their effectiveness, Colonel Solo requested that the Guard be upgraded from an deserted section of Galactic City, Quadrant A-89, to a mobile command center—the ''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer Anakin Solo. It served as Jacen's personal command ship. When Corellian-backed assassins attempted to kill the Hapan Queen Mother Tenel Ka, Han and Leia Organa Solo, who had been setup by Corellian Prime Minister Dur Gejjen, happened to be in the Royal Palace. Jacen assumed the worst about his parents and issued a GAG warrant for their arrest. The Anakin Solo later took part in the resulting Battle of Hapes. During the battle, Colonel Solo ordered the Star Destroyer to fire upon the Millennium Falcon, causing the death of Leia's Noghri bodyguards. Later in the war, GAG was monitoring the conversations and communiqué of not only suspected Confederation terrorists, but also high-level members of the Galactic Alliance. This intelligence gathering allowed the Guard to intercept a conversation between Corellian Prime Minister Dur Gejjen and Galactic Alliance Chief of State Cal Omas regarding a possible cease-fire on the condition that Supreme Commander Cha Niathal and Colonel Jacen Solo be removed from their posts and disposed of. A meeting between the two men was to take place on the neutral planet Vulpter in the Deep Core. After the meeting was monitored and recorded for future use, Dur Gejjen was assassinated by Ben Skywalker on Jacen's orders. Although the Guard's mission was a success, it was not a clean getaway, resulting in the death of Lieutenant Jori Lekauf. Due to Lekauf's sacrifice, the assassination was believed to have been carried out by Corellians unsatisfied with Gejjen's leadership. Shortly after, Colonel Solo and Supreme Commander Niathal used the secret meeting between Omas and Gejjen as evidence against the Chief of State. Using legislation he had created, Jacen arrested Cal Omas on the basis that he was a danger to the Galactic Alliance. Now calling himself Darth Caedus, Colonel Jacen Solo was in control of the GA as joint Chief of State alongside Admiral Niathal. During Mara Jade Skywalker's funeral, Jacen now Darth Caedus had secretly stationed several GAG squads inside the temple to ambush Han and Leia Organa Solo. Caedus later sent a battalion to the Jedi Praxeum on Ossus to keep the Jedi under his control. When Luke and the Jedi abandoned the Alliance fleet at Kuat, Caedus ordered the GAG stationed at Ossus to eliminate every Jedi there but the battalion was defeated and detained by Jaina Solo. Also, Caedus ordered the GAG occupation of the New Jedi Temple on Coruscant. They later participated in the Battle of Centerpoint Station, where they were sent aboard Centerpoint Station alongside Galactic Alliance commandos to try and capture it. Many of them were presumably killed when Centerpoint Station exploded. The GAG soon captured Ben and his friend, Lon Shevu. Tahiri Veila tried to seduce and then torture him into revealing the Jedi's new base. The fate of the Galactic Alliance Guard after the end of the War and death of Darth Caedus is unknown. Appearances *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' See also *379HOL44_B921 Category:Galactic Alliance Guard personnel Category:Galactic Alliance intelligence organizations Guard de:Garde der Galaktischen Allianz pl:Straż Sojuszu Galaktycznego